Be Mine
by Pretty Like Drugs
Summary: Balamb Garden is an Acdemy for the arts and even there they have clicks and snobs. How can a new student manage? I'm not good at summaries, so just read it! [Ch2 up!]
1. What is Beauty?

New story. AU all the way. Hope you like!

Be Mine

Ch 1: What is Beauty

"So…we see your application has listed that you've been with quite some prestigious organizations and companies. What exactly is your reason for applying at this academy?" The older man asked in a monotone.

"um…well, I really love what I do…wait you already knew that, heh…um. I wanted to stick with an academy that was stable. One so that I can stay in one place for a while. These years are important to me, and I'd like to have relationships I can keep for more than a few months. And this academy is known for its success. I think I would really like it here…" The girl spoke nervously as her black eyes wandered to the ground.

"We'll call you this evening if you've made it to the call backs. If so, be prepared to give the judges an example of why we should accept you to our academy tomorrow." The man gave a brief nod. Not a smile, not any reassuring gestures. Just a nod.

"Thank you sir." She turned her back and headed towards the door. Pausing, she sighed and looked towards the man busy shuffling papers into his briefcase. "One last thing Mr. Berelli…. I worked hard to get where I am today and, I think I deserve to have a chance to prove that I have something other than a famous name…. um, thank you." The girl hurried out of the room before Mr.Berelli had a chance to say anything. He just stared. No smile, no reassuring gestures. He just stared.

"Hey, did you guys hear how our garden is holding additions for a new student?" The bouncy brunette asked excitedly to her two friends.

"No Selphie. Everyone's only been talking about it for weeks. Why would we know?" A man with blonde hair and a tattoo on the side of his face sarcastically retorted.

"Yeah, everyone knows. Why didn't you?" The tall blonde woman asked.

"Jeez Quistis! You and Zell are so mean! Anyways, the final auditioning is tomorrow! It's kind of like Galbadian Idol huh?! Finding one person with all that talent!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Yeah, except most people at this school really do have talent. Not designer clothes and implants." Quistis stated bluntly.

"Yeah…" Zell agreed "but I hope it's, like, a really hot chick. The ones at our school are all the same. No offense! Not like you guys, I mean like the girls who-"

"Just shut up Zell!" Selphie said coldly.

Zell crossed his arms and pouted slightly. He didn't like being yelled at. Suddenly he got out of his seat and walked away.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be mean." Selphie told Quistis.

"Uh, I think he's talking to that quiet guy, Squall. I'm surprised he's even putting up with Zell." Quistis stated.

"Tell me about it. You know something, like, Squall's really hot, hehe. If he wasn't shy he'd be such a player!" Selphie continued to giggle.

Quistis looked over at him. "You're right. I know a lot of girls who like him, but they know how he is…maybe he's gay!" Quistis giggled.

"Hm, nah… that's not why he's single anyways." Selphie speculated.

Zell came running back over and Squall was gone.

"What was that about?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, I was congratulating him on his presentation today. He's gotta be, like, the best artist in the world! He's so fucking good." Zell told them.

"He is. Anyways, we need to get going, class starts in three!" and with that and the sound of the bell, they headed for their next class.

A doorknob turns, and a short Asian woman walks into a low-lit room. Throwing her purse and winter coat aside, she takes off her shoes and walks into the small kitchen.

"Home already auntie?" The girl with black hair and eyes to match asked.

"Oh, yes. How did your audition go Rinoa-Chan?" The woman asked in a thick accent.

Rinoa loved her aunt; she thought her accent was adorable. Slurred syllables, R's for L's. Yes, it was cute.

"I don't know. They said they'd call me for a call back if I made it…but I don't think I'm going to." She answered.

"Don't you say that! You are wonderful singer! Like my little sister. If they don't call you, they are crazy!" Her aunt told her.

Rinoa giggled as the phone began to ring. "Hello? Yes, this is she. Really? Thank you very much! Goodbye" Rinoa hung up the phone and received a warm smile from her aunt.

She wished she could tell her how she really felt, but she couldn't. She just did what she always did. She hid behind the smile she returned.

"la la la la la la la" Rinoa sang up and down, down and up.

They had been doing scales for over 20 minutes. She was eager to go on with it and sing and dance and act. Finally it was her turn, and that feeling of eagerness had vanished. Mr. Berelli, the same, bitter old man was there, staring at her. It's like he was waiting for her to trip, or for her voice to crack. Why was he so sadistic? She looked around at the 10 other students who had been selected. They were great, how could she compete with them?

"Uh…Rinoa Heartily" She told the judges. "Here's the music for my song." She said handing a piece of paper to the man at the piano bench.

She began to dance and sing with the tune

A pair of crystal blue eyes looked out the window, watching each drop of rain as it fell to the ground. He turned away, and his brown hair fell in his face. He could hear the auditions for a new academy member being held in the auditorium at the end of the hall. He turned back to his drawing pad, frowning at the sight of the paper. It was one of those days where he lacked the inspiration needed to turn a piece of paper into something that so many people would call beautiful. But then again, what is beautiful?

His question was answered when a group of people walked out of the double doors of the auditorium. A girl walked by him. She was short with silky shoulder length black hair and dark eyes that made her pale skin stand out. Not to mention a killer body. She was like no one he had seen before. Of course, there were the girls in the media. The select ones at school who were lucky enough to have beauty. But this girl, there was something different about her.

He quickly looked down as she walked by. The smell of her perfume intoxicated him, and he was in a dream like state until he felt a strong slap on the back.

"I see your oggeling one of the candidates for our school. Look Leonhart, I'll warn you now, back off. You may be undressing her with your eyes, but I plan on the real thing." A tall blonde man said threateningly.

"Fuck you. Get a life. You don't even know this chick. Not everyone thinks as highly of you as you do yourself." Squall said as he turned and walked down the hallway.

"Well, you think your so god damn special" Seifer stated as he followed Squall "You don't even talk to anyone because you think you're better than everyone."

Squall glared at him as they reached the end of the corridor "Well it's a hell of a lot better then pissing everyone off the way you do." Squall said coldly.

"Fucking…" Seifer didn't finish his sentence before Squall and he were on the ground trying to beat the living shit out of each other. A crowd formed around the two and soon the students weren't the only ones who noticed.

"Break it up! Now!" A garden faculty member called. As soon as he pulled them apart, he looked at them and said "You two again? I though the headmaster warned you! Come with me, now!" Two large men dragged the boys to the headmaster's office, as they continued to glare at each other and take occasional swings.

They arrived at the headmaster's office and immediately looked down as the short man with glasses rose out of his chair.

"Why is it you two are up here almost monthly?" The Headmaster sighed. "What is it this time?"

The boys just looked at each other in silence. "Sorry Headmaster Cid" They said in unison.

"You two will be in lunch detention every Monday and Tuesday for a month." He told them in a disappointed tone. Before he could open his mouth to speak again, his secretary had opened up the door.

"Sir, the judges have finally come to a decision and they would like you to call all of the participants and congratulate them each and then to talk specifically to our new student." Said the woman with the auburn hair.

"Alright, I'll be around to in just a minute. What's the name of new student?"

"The name is…"

AN so how did you like my new fic? Please review so I know to keep going. Constructive criticism is accepted. Review or Die.


	2. Chicks and Clicks

Chapter 2: Chicks and Clicks

"Sir, the new student is a young girl named Rinoa Heartily." An older woman said in a nasal voice.

"Heartily eh? As in the singer?" Cid asked

"No sir… I think it may be her daughter. The vocalist has been dead for many years." She retorted. He can be such a ditz sometimes…

"I see…well, hold the students in the hall for now. I'm not finished with these boys." He stated coldly, turning around to look at the men who sat glaring at each other. The secretary stepped towards the exit, her pointy heels clicking on the ground, as she slammed the door behind her.

"Now boys," Cid said sadistically "On top of the lunch detention, you will be helping out the new student with their every query. If she is lost, you help her find her way. If she tells you to fetch something for her, you go and fetch. If she wants you to get down on your knees, then you bloody well be on the floor in a blink of an eye! And if I find you fighting again, I'll kick you both out! Do I make myself clear?!"

"But she's just a new student, it's not like she's famous!" Seifer said in a slightly whiney tone. That wasn't entirely the smartest thing to say.

Cid stood an inch from his face and whispered "You will do what I tell you, and you'll like it, cause if you don't, you're going to be scrubbing the entire garden with a toothbrush!"

"Yes sir!" The pair replied as they saluted him.

"Now go!" He yelled, and they both hurried out the door.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

She paced around slowly as the other students patiently stood against the wall. Suddenly a woman appeared from the elevator and with a swift movement of the hand ordered the students to follow her.

When they reached the office, everyone crowded to find a place where they could be seen. Maybe a position that made it easy to reach the headmaster.

In walked Cid, looking especially pleased, yet angry. He looked down at the paper he held and opened his mouth to speak.

"You all have done a wonderful job of presenting yourselves today. If we could accept all of you, we would. But the student who showed the most ambition and impressed the judges is a Miss. Rinoa Heartily. I would like to speak to you personally, the rest of you are dismissed."

Rinoa heard murmurs as the others walked by her. She was shouldered many times without apology. Were people always this petty? She dismissed the thought and slowly stepped up to the headmaster.

"Congratulations young lady! You have succeeded in being accepted to the Balamb Academy for the Arts. I will have my secretary print out your schedule and call two students to give you a tour around Garden." Cid smiled broadly, and picked up the phone.

"Hello Eunice. Please send Mr. Almasy and Mr. Leonhart in. Yes, and would your print up a class schedule for Miss Heartily? Thank you Eunice." Click.

Eunice walked in and spoke. "Mr. Kramer, the students you wanted are here." Cid motioned his hand and in came Squall and Seifer. They took a look at the girl who was facing Cid and almost gasped.

"Hello, um this is Miss. Heartily," Cid said, turning "These are the students who will be your guides. If you need anything at all, just call them."

Rinoa shook her head gently and looked towards Squall and Seifer. She smiled at them playfully, and they quickly looked at their shoes.

"Just go outside the door and ask my secretary for your schedule. Then, these two young men will give you a tour of the garden. You're all dismissed." Cid said, and they headed out the door.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

"And this is the cafeteria. All the weirdoes are out now, because it's so late." Seifer stated.

"I see…that wasn't a very nice thing to say." Rinoa answered back. Squall just rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh.

Seifer just glared at Squall and said, "I was just kidding…" Who knew he was so submissive when it came to pretty girls? As they started to leave the café, a small group of people came up to them.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday." A bouncy girl said to them "Squall and Seifer together. And with a girl!"

"Shut your mouth messenger girl. If you must know, we are showing the new student around. It was an assignment from the headmaster." Seifer stated.

"Oh my god! You're the new student?! Welcome! What's your name? I'm Selphie, that's Quistis, there's Zell and that's Noboru and Andy! Do you wanna join the garden festival committee?" She said as fast as she could talk.

"God Selphie! Can't you ever stop talking?" A tall blonde girl asked. Selphie quickly looked down.

Rinoa felt bad for the girl, but said nothing. "Um…Hello, I'm Rinoa. Nice to meet you all." She said in an unsure tone. Not once mentioning the Garden Festival Committee.

The guys nodded their heads, while the two girls waved.

"Were leaving now. Later." Squall said, as Rinoa followed. And if Rinoa followed, Seifer followed.

"Were those people you guys friends?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"No." Squall answered while at the same time Seifer's reply was "Yes."

"I see…" She answered confused.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

"I don't think I like her very much She seems like a skank. I mean, come on, did you see how tight that ballet leotard thingy was?" Quistis said in a stuck-up tone.

"Heh, yeah, it was really tight." Andy said hitting Noboru lightly on the arm. They continued the manly, yet stupid, gesture until Quistis spoke again.

"And I _don't_ think pink is her color. I think it looks much better on me. Right Selphie?"

"Oh yeah, Of course!" Selphie said. Always being bossed around by Quistis, never standing up for the underdog, never for herself.

"That's fucked up Quistis…She was really nice. I think you're just jealous or whatever." Said Zell.

"I think she's hot." Andy laughed.

"Of course you would. You'd fuck anything with two legs and a heartbeat." Quistis shot back, taking out her frustration on the stupid male.

"Ouch that hurt. Can ya do us a favor and not skip your Midol next time you decide to come out?" He said, speaking with wit.

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Selphie, let's go."

"Ok." Selphie answered obediently following, looking back only once.

"God that chick annoys me so much! You can so tell she's trying to flirt with all the guys she meets! It's so stupid." Quistis continued.

"Yeah…haha…." Selphie felt so bad for agreeing to the trash talk. She hardly knows the girl and is gossiping about her. _I wonder what she says about me, then?_ Selphie thought. I can't say anything. She has too much power. If I betray her, she'll turn everyone against me-

"Selphie, are you listening to me?" Quistis asked.

"Oh yeah, I totally agree with you." Selphie answered quickly.

"So yeah anyway I….

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

The sun did not shine through the window that morning, and it won't shine for a long time. The rain had transformed into soft white flakes over night, and was now covering the windowsill.

Squall pulled the covers of himself and shivered. He walked sluggishly into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He stayed warm under the streaming blanket of hot water, but was shocked by the cold when he stepped on to the floor.

He put on his school uniform, and grabbed his notebooks. As he locked the door to his dorm he noticed Rinoa looking lost. She saw him standing there and came towards him.

"Hi Squall, sorry to bother you, but do you know where this class is?" She asked timidly.

"I have the same class, just come with me." He replied quietly.

"Oh thanks." They walked in silence until Rinoa asked, "So what kind of art class do you take?"

"Art. Like, painting and sketching." He responded.

"That's cool. Are you good?" she questioned, trying to get to know him better. But he was so stubborn. He just shrugged. Aright then…

They reached the classroom, and Squall headed to his seat. She saw several girls turn their heads and admire the boy as he walked passed them. Rinoa looked around for an empty seat. But saw nothing. A chubby woman, who looked about in her thirties, walked into the classroom. She gave Rinoa a strange look and was about to ask her a question when the headmaster came into the room. He exchanged a few words with the instructor, and turned to the class.

"Class, this is our new student, Rinoa Heartily, so please welcome her. Good day!" and he disappeared, just like that.

Rinoa turned away from the students, and handed her slip to the paper. They exchanged a few words and the teacher pointed to a seat in the back. So there was an empty space. Right next to Squall.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

The lunch bell rang, shattering the ears of nearby students. The class suddenly turned into a sea of bodies, rushing towards the door to escape the prison of the classroom. Rinoa stayed in the back of the stamped, and was the last person out the door.

After she had bought her lunch, Rinoa glance around the lunchroom looking for someone to sit with. She saw all the students divided into clicks. Where she was supposed to go? She saw Squall sit down next to a scrawny guy and a girl with beads in her hair. She decided she would attempt to further communicate with the introverted teen. She slowly walked over and when she reached their table, she asked, "Is anyone sitting here?"

"No, please, have a seat," said the strange boy, "I'm Nida. Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Xu." The girl sitting next to him said while shaking Rinoa's hand.

"Hi, I'm Rinoa. Hi Squall." She answered.

"Hey." He said not looking up from his textbook.

"A salad and water? Are you a nutritionist or something?" Nida asked looking at Rinoa's tray.

"Oh, haha, no. We have to weight down and stuff in ballet, so we have to eat very healthy." She answered.

"At least she's not eating meat. Do you eat meat, Rinoa? Have you seen how they slaughter them?" Xu asked seriously.

"Well, I eat seafood. I don't really eat any other animals then that. And I don't think I've seen a slaughter…"

"You should be a vegetarian, like me. Some vegetarians still eat seafood. It's good for you because a vegetarian lifestyle is natural." She continued.

"Ok Xu, that makes sense I guess...So, Rinoa, how do you like Balamb Garden so far?" Nida continued.

"It's…like every other school. There are a few people who already don't like me. They don't even know me." She laughed.

"Tell me about it. See, over there is the 'nerd' table. They sit and talk about mathematic equations and Sci-Fi movies all day, the actual scholars in this academy. Then that table is the 'gangster' crew-" Nida told her.

"It's actually a bunch of rich kids who listen to rap and act ghetto because they dress like snoop dog." Xu interrupted "The table next to them is the Jocks. They think they're so freaking special cause they can go to an academy for the arts and still play sports. Pigs."

"And you can't forget the cool table." Nida said looking towards the front of the café.

"The cool table?" Rinoa asked sounding confused. Nida and Xu looked at each other and Squall looked at Rinoa. "What?" she asked.

"The cool kids. Quistis Trepe is the ringleader of their twisted group of circus freaks. The only reason they got into Garden was because their daddy's paid off the school! God, I hate them so much…" Xu said.

"Yeah, and Seifer and the other guys have Quistis and Selphie shop for them because they don't know how to dress. They don't have a natural sense of style like I do." He said proudly.

"And they're not gay like you." Xu said.

"I don't know, I'm kind of iffy about Zell Dincht." He said taking a sip of his Tab "But anyways, then there is Selphie Tilmitt. Quistis is a total bitch to her, but she's still her best friend because she knows the damage she can do. You want to know something really funny? Quistis used to lik-"

"I don't think Rinoa really wants to hear this much about Quistis." Squall said coldly.

"Don't forget the Trepe Groupies." Xu said rolling her eyes.

"Who're they?" Rinoa asked innocently.

"The Trepe groupies are the devoted followers who worship Quisits. All the girls want to be just like her, and all the guys want to date her, but the problem is that none of them are cool enough for her, so she doesn't even know they are alive." Xu explained.

"That's really sad." Rinoa said taking a gulp of her water, as Xu and Nida just looked at the cool table with a certain hate in their eyes.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

After her second elective class, Rinoa headed back to her dorm. It had been a long day and she was ready for a warm shower to wash away the stress she had endured.. As she dropped her book bag by the door, the phone rang and she ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Rinoa!" her aunt yelled, "How was your first day?"

Even though her aunt was young, and close to her own age, she couldn't possibly understand the stress one endures in this school. "It was fine."

"Oh, that's good." She replied blissfully. Was she always this happy?

"Well, I need to take a shower now. I'll talk to you later, goodbye!" Rinoa said.

"Goodbye!" and she hung up. She grabbed her towel and headed to the shower when she heard a knock at the door.

AN: Oh, thank you reviewers! And to answer some questions…

Miss Amethyst Kinneas-Tribal: Well, the reason she said it was like Galbadian Idol was for comic relief, I suppose. Like American idol? But I didn't know the word one would use for Balamb. Balambian? I guess the statement confused you. Sorry! They go to Balamb garden. And Irvine won't show up cause…well, I just don't like him.

QueenAdreena: Review or die? Yes, or P. Diddy will shoot you. By the by I love Queen Adreena and Daisy Chainsaw.

Lendmemoni: I do remember you!

So please review, or you know what's going to happen to you.


	3. The True Meaning School

Chapter 3: The Real Meaning of School

Rinoa opened the metal door to find Selphie standing outside her door.

"Oh, hello Rinoa! I'm just going dorm to dorm and asking if anybody would like to join the Garden Festival Committee. Would you?" She asked in a pleading voice.

"I don't know. What do they do?" Rinoa said.

"Well, we plan all the dances, like the Masquerade dance for Halloween, and the annual Holiday Ball in December. It's really fun so you should so join. Lot's of cute guys too."

"Well...I'll think about it. But I have a really busy schedule since I take three electives, my third one is in a half hour in-fact." She replied.

"Oh, bummer. But, wow, three? What classes do you take?" Selphie said interrogating her.

"Dance, Choir/vocal training and acting. Which one do you take?" She asked, trying to talk about someone other than herself.

"I take the film class. It's so fun. Oh yeah, that reminds, about the Masquerade; who are you going with?"

"Oh, I don't think I'll be going. No one has even asked me!" Rinoa replied.

"Are you serious? Well, I'm sure you're going to get more than one guy asking you. I'll see you later, take care!" Selphie said ask she skipped away.

Rinoa closed the door and headed into the bathroom. "She didn't seem as stuck-up as Nida and Xu portrayed. Quistis must really keep her on a short leash..." She thought aloud, turning the knob on her shower.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

"Now, to get the angle postulate of negative five over seven, you have to..." Rinoa rapidly took down her notes, barely able to keep up with the teacher. She had almost gotten to what she had written on the board, when she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Winkler gives us all the notes we need three days before the test. Your wasting time and tree's." Xu told her. Rinoa nodded her head and let the pen she was holding drop on the hard, wooden desk.

"So, are you going to go with anyone to that dance thing next week?" Rinoa asked naively.

"Ha, I wouldn't be caught dead in that 'masquerade'. It's really just an excuse for everyone to live out their fantasies and dress like whores without being ridiculed." She answered pessimistically, "The only dance we go to is the Holiday ball, just to laugh at all the drunken couples in their ridiculous ball gowns. Why, are you going?"

"Oh, no. No, I was just curious. I doubt I'd be asked anyway. Who do you usually go to the Holiday Ball with?" She asked as they picked up their supplies and headed to the door.

"Nida. You should, like, go with Squall this year. The guy needs more social interaction from girls other than me." Xu told her bluntly.

Rinoa blushed and gave a small laugh "haha, I don't think he's really the type to go a ball. Plus, I'm not really interested in going." _Liar._

"Hah, yeah. Sure ya don't. Anyways, see you at lunch." Xu said.

"Bye." Rinoa replied. She walked into her next class, and sat down next to Squall.

"Those are really good." She said honestly, looking at his drawings.

"Thanks..." He replied, never taking his eyes of the paper.

_What do I have to do to get him to talk to me?_

The teacher handed the class a worksheet on chemical compounds. Squall picked it up, and while Rinoa was only on the third problem, he was done. _Hm._

"Hey, Squall, I don't get what were doing. Can you help me?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. You have to find the number of protons, neutrons, and electrons. To find the Electrons you have to subtract it from..." He explained.

Rinoa wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. She was too busy staring into his oceanic eyes. "He's so hot..."

"Huh?" Squall asked.

_Crap! Did I just say that out loud?! _"I said...I'm so not... good at this type of thing!" she told him. _Nice save loser._

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

As Squall and Rinoa sat down at the lunch table, they noticed Selphie hopping over.

Selphie came up to them and asked "Hey Squall, wanna-"

"No." He said, not even letting her finish the sentence.

"Fine. Anyways." She replied, "Have you thought about it yet? Wanna join Rinoa?"

"To hell she does Selphie! Take your clipboard and get out of here." Xu told the girl.

"Humph, I was asking Rinoa, not you." She snarled.

"Uh, sorry. My schedule is way to booked. I'm really sorry." Rinoa said, half truthfully.

"Oh...I see. It's ok. I guess you don't have enough time for us then." She said in an offended tone, quickly walking away.

"And the committee doesn't know how to color coordinate!" Nida screamed after she had turned her back.

The two sat down and shook their heads. "Rinoa honey, you do not want to get yourself involved with the garden freak committee. It's full of blood-sucking bitches. Its run by the cool kids and is just another excuse for them to hang out and talk about how incredible they are." Xu said with bitterness.

"Well, I don't know. Selphie seems... pretty nice." Rinoa told her naively.

"Nice?! She runs around doing Trepe's dirty work! Every rumor that will ever grace your ears was spread by her! That's why her nickname is messenger girl!" Xu replied passionately.

"Just stick with us Rinoa, so you know what to do in this twisted academy. It seems you don't understand the real meaning of school." Nida said.

"Ok..." Rinoa stared at Squall, still deep into his drawing. _Is that all he ever does?_

"So, do all the dances suck because _they_ run it?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes. But then again, a lot of dances suck." Nida answered.

"Then why don't you guys join the committee? You could run it how you want." Rinoa said.

"Ha! It'd still end up crappy cause we'd have no power. They'd still control it." Xu replied.

"Plus, they've never asked us." Nida said, sounding somewhat insulted.

"Oh...but you still go to the Holiday Ball right?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's so funny. Are you actually going this year Squall? I'm sure, yet again, there's a myriad of girls waiting for the chance to ask you. Maybe some boys too..." Xu teased.

"I know I would!" Nida said.

Squall finally looked up from his paper and said, "Whatever."

"Awww, what? Are you...afraid?" She continued.

"No, I just don't feel like going." He replied.

"Hmm. Why don't you go with Rinoa? Oh my gosh, that'd be so cute!" exclaimed Nida.

"Whatever." He replied once again, turning scarlet. Pure torture.

Rinoa felt herself doing the same. Why must they torment her so?

"Give me one good reason not to go." Xu challenged.

"It's a waste of time." Squall replied simply.

"What do you have that's so much better to do?" Nida asked.

"Whatever." He said, defeated.

"How about we make a small bet." Xu said wickedly, while Nida smiled.

Squall looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of bet?"

"We bet that you don't have the guts to ask anyone to the Holiday Ball with you. If you win, you can nominate me and Nida for Ice King and Queen-"

"Can I be the Queen?!" Nida shouted.

"Sure, whatever...and we endure all the embaressment that comes along with it. But if we win, well then, we nominate you for Ice King."

"Gosh, I wonder who thought up the name for it? I mean Ice Queen? Really!" Nida intturupted once again.

They all glared at him. "Sorry." He muttered innocently.

"You're on" Squall replied. He was never able to pass up a bet.

"Alrighty then. We will be in the band room right now cause we forgot the meeting, but I'll see you around." Xu stated oddly.

"Oh my Gosh! I can't believe we forgot!" Nida said, hurrying to pick up his books.

They threw their lunches, trays and everything, into the garbage can and rushed out the door.

"Um...Squall?" Rinoa said quietly.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at her for once.

"You do know either way you'll have to go to the dance, win or lose. Right?" She asked.

Squall answered her question by putting his head down on the table, and repeatedly banging a small number of times. She knew he was smart, but Xu's strange way of wording had outsmarted him.

Rinoa giggled in spite of herself. "So, any idea on who the lucky girl might be? Or lucky guy...?" _Me. Please. Me._

_You._ He thought. "No. This isn't my area of expertise." He stated.

"Hm. Well, I know there are quite a few girls who would just die if you asked them." _Like me._

He looked fairly surprised. "Well, I just might die if I have to go with them."

"Haha. Hey, they might have a great personality." She laughed.

"Uh-huh... very few people at this academy have a great personality. And even fewer have a great personality _and_ are good looking." He told her in a more serious tone.

"So I've noticed. No but really, any girls you at least think are hot?" She asked, feeling upset that the answer wasn't going to be 'you.'

_You._ "Uh...well...I don't know." He said, blushing again.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're all shy and blushing!" She said teasing him.

_Why is she teasing me?_ "Whatever." He answered.

"I was just kidding. You're so cute Squall." She laughed. _God, do you have to be so obvious when you flirt?_

_Is she flirting with me?!_ "Whatever" He answered turning a darker shade of pink...

They continued their little game, unaware that they were being watched.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

"Five, Six, Five, Six, Seven, Eight!" The dance instructor projected in a loud voice.

The upbeat music began to play, and the students all moved in rhythm and in sync, to both the music and each other. Tiny feet hit the ground in tempo as they moved across the floor.

"You are dismissed for today. We will be practicing the same routine for the next 3 weeks; so don't get your hopes for change up." She yelled.

Rinoa grabbed her water bottle and took a ling drink. After picking up her bag she headed out of the doors.

When she arrived at her dorm, she looked to see someone coming towards her. It was the tall, blonde guy from a few days ago.

"Hey Rinoa." He said, smiling.

"Hey...Seifer" She replied, remembering his name.

"So, how are your classes? Not getting lost are you?" He laughed.

_That wasn't funny. _"Oh, no. My classes are fine." Rinoa answered. She really wanted to get inside her room and sleep.

"Yeah, so...like anything you need?" Seifer asked.

_Rest._ "No, thanks anyway." She replied, tired.

"Hm. Who are you going to the Masquerade Dance with?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"No one...I haven't been asked." She could see where this was going.

"Well, do you wanna go with me?" He blurted out.

She couldn't help but giggle at his lack of self-confidence. Usually it seemed he had enough for the both of them.

Finally she answered him, "Yes, I do."

He let out a long breath and smiled. "Great, I'll talk to you later. Goodnight."

She smiled and stepped into her dorm. "I hope I didn't make a mistake. He hangs out with the 'cool' kids. Will they be mad at me? I couldn't say no. He is pretty cute though...I need to stop having these conversations with myself."

Throughout the talk wither self, she had ended up changed to shower. She took a look in the mirror and removed the elastic holder from her silky black hair, letting it fall down past her shoulders.

"Time for the dreaded weighing." She stepped on the scale and cringed as she heard the dial continue to turn. Reluctantly, she looked down.

"What? 114? How'd I.... when? Oh man, I have to shed some pounds..."

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

"You didn't." Selphie said incredulously.

"What's the big deal? I'm sure I'm not gonna be the only one." Seifer replied.

"Quistis hates her! You cannot, I repeat, CANNOT go with her! Plus, she didn't even join the garden festival committee, and that was, like, her last chance of being friends with us!" The small girl told him with zealously.

"Fuck you, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Unlike you, I'm not controlled by Quistis." Seifer shot back.

She glared at him and said, "Whatever Seifer. I think she likes someone else anyways."

He followed her eyes and saw who it was she was talking about. "Leonhart..." he whispered.

S2S2

"You didn't." Xu stated in disbelief.

"Well, I couldn't say no..." Rinoa said.

"Well once you're there with him, he's not gonna let you say no! You cannot, I repeat, CANNOT go with him! He is a womanizing bastard _and_ he's one of them!"

"Well, I can't do anything about it now..." She said, feeling guilty.

"Fine, go with him, but you're going to have a horrible time!" Xu told her.

"Go where with who and have a horrible time?" Nida said setting his lunch tray down next to where Squall had just set his.

Xu let out a sigh as her and Rinoa exchanged glances.

"Rinoa's going to the Masquerade Dance.... with him." Nida and Squall followed her glare and saw who it led to.

"Almasy...." Squall whispered.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

I think this chapter was fueled by watching Mean Girls over and over, and drinking lot's of Pepsi.

Well, thanks again to all m reviewers! R&R or...do I really have to say it?


End file.
